Revolutionary Moon
by AnthyRose
Summary: Usagi, Former Champion of Justice, recieves a mysterious letter accepting her to Ohtori Academy, where she is thrown, unwittingly, into the strange duelings. A new Sailor Moon is born as The Moon Princess discovers a secret past she never knew existed.


Revolutionary Moon  
  
By: AnthyRose  
AnthyRose2@hotmail.com   
  
  
Disclaimer: Revolutionary Girl Utena and Sailor Moon both belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
Ok. You knew it was coming! With a name like AnthyRose, I just HAD to write something on my all-time FAVORITE anime!!! There aren't that many Rev. Girl/Sailor M. crossovers out there...Please Review and tell me how you like it!!   
  
  
'Isagiyoku Kakkoyoku Ikite   
Ikou (just a long long time)  
Tatoe futari hanarebanare   
Ni natte mo (let go of me)  
  
Take my revolution........'  
  
Ouki Masami: Revolutionary Girl Utena Theme  
  
  
  
Vive la Revolution!  
  
  
  
Usagi waited impatiently for the girl to arrive.   
  
She sighed.   
  
Today she'd made an extra effort to get up early, telling Luna to do anything it took to wake her up two hours earlier, so that she could get a head start.   
  
She winced, thinking of the scratch marks on her arm. Luckily, the sleeves of her new school uniform were long and puffy, easily concealing the wounds.   
  
"Stupid Luna..." she grumbled poutily.   
  
Suddenly she caught sight of tell-tale pink hair through the shifting crowds.   
  
She swallowed nervously.   
  
Today was her first day at Ohtori Academy.   
  
She couldn't believe she had been admitted this semester. Her test scores were anything but good, and yet she'd been accepted to this prestigious private school.   
  
The letter had said so.   
  
Luna had been ecstatic, and so had she, but then she'd realized that she wouldn't know anyone there. She'd have to start completely from scratch.  
  
She'd went to register herself a few days before, only to discover that someone had already done it for her. Weird.   
  
Then she'd met Utena. Or rather, ran into her.   
  
Either way, it was hard to miss her. She wore a boys uniform. A Boys! She'd never seen ANYONE do THAT. She'd apologized quickly, not wanting to make any enemies.   
  
But the girl had been nice, laughing off her clumsiness.   
  
"You must be new here," she'd said with a smile.   
  
"Yea!," Usagi had replied, an arm behind her neck, embarrassed.  
  
"Um...well, not exactly, I don't start till next week see, I was just coming to register today, and I kinda got lost..." She trailed off. She was babbling again.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean," the girl had replied. "This place is huge! It can be a labyrinth if you don't know your way around. Here. I'll take you back to the entrance."  
  
And so she had.   
  
On the way, the two had talked, and the girl revealed her name.   
  
Utena.  
  
It sounded so close to Usagi. Infact, the two even had the same initials, T.U.; Tenjou Utena and Tsukino Usagi. A trifle thing, she knew, but to Usagi it made all the difference.  
  
And so now here she was.   
  
Waiting.   
  
She felt almost stupid.   
  
After all, the girl probably had lots other friends she wanted to be with.   
  
She frowned.   
  
She probably wouldn't even remember her. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Utena wouldn't even recognize her. Maybe-  
  
"Hey! Usagi-chan!!"  
  
She looked up.   
  
There was Utena, again wearing the boys uniform, book case slung over her shoulder, boy-style, with a friendly smile on her face.   
  
"I was hoping I'd see you today," she continued.   
  
Usagi gaped. She WAS??!  
  
"Today's my first real day too." Utena revealed sheepishly. "I started here the middle of last semester."  
  
"Thats great!!!!," Usagi blurted before she could stop herself.   
  
She was horrified. Luna always said her mouth would get her in trouble.  
  
But Utena only laughed.   
  
"We'd better get going," she said. "Don't wanna to be late."   
  
Usagi nodded, even though being late was the last thing on her mind.   
  
She followed Utena blindly, blushing at the stares they were getting. They must look quite the pair, one with a boys uniform, and the other with odango hair.   
  
She frowned.   
  
'I should have let down my buns,' she thought anxiously. She was the only person with odango's.   
  
She sped up, walking next to this proud pink-haired girl who seemed completely oblivious to the stares.   
  
She wondered why the girl wore a boys uniform, but maybe it'd be better NOT to ask.  
  
Once inside the school, the two compared schedules.   
  
Not Surprisingly, none of their classes matched, save for math.   
  
She sighed in disappointment.   
  
But maybe it was for the best. She didn't want her new potential friend to see what a terrible student she was.  
  
'This is totally cool!!' Usagi thought happily. Everything was going great. Utena seemed disappointed.   
  
"Oh well, at least we'll have math together. I guess I'll see you then. Bye!"  
  
And she continued down the hall.   
  
It was then that Usagi remembered that she had no idea where her first class was. She panicked. She couldn't be late on her first day of school!! That would be terrible!  
  
She looked around.   
  
The crowds were pushing her off to the side.   
  
She felt lost.   
  
Oh no!   
  
If she was late for school in THIS place, she had a feeling it would be a lot worse than just detention....  
  
She felt her eyes well up with unshed tears.   
  
Luna had told her to make a good first impression. Any mistakes made here, and she would NEVER live them down.   
  
She looked around nervously. Ask someone. Yes! Thats what she would do!   
  
She glanced at her surroundings.   
  
Everyone looked so sure of themself...like they didn't have time for an outsider. And that's what she was. Even Utena seemed to fit in better than she. She decided that the best thing to do would be to ask a teacher.   
  
But there didn't seem to be any around!   
  
Good God! Did the STUDENTS run the school??!  
  
Suddenly she caught sight of a tall figure across the hall.   
  
He was dressed differently from the other students, in military-like attire. She grinned. He MUST be a teacher. Long green hair hung down his back. She walked shyly up to him.  
  
"Uh....um...excuse me sir-"  
  
The man turned.   
  
She immediately realized that he was NO teacher.   
  
Infact, with the look he gave her, he was obviously more IMPORTANT than a teacher.   
  
He observed her rudely, staring down at her silently through hooded eyes. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Well. It's quite obvious from your utter cluelessness that you MUST be new."   
  
Usagi looked up at him in confusion. Had she done anything wrong?  
  
He scowled, and in the next instant had snatched the schedule from her small hands.   
  
He glanced over it as if it wasn't worth his time.   
  
"I suppose," he mused finally, "that I should help you. Very well."   
  
He read off her first class.   
  
"Renaissance Literature Enriched."   
  
He glanced at her face.   
  
"Well. It's painfully obvious that this was a mistake. You don't look smart enough to be in THIS class. Oh well. You may follow my bride and I to our class." He turned. It was then that Usagi noticed the other person.   
  
A girl.   
  
She was the exact same height as herself, with the same innocent wide eyes as Usagi, but hers were hidden behind wide glasses.   
  
She had a dote in the center of her forehead, and her dark hair was done up tightly in curls and rolls.   
  
She smiled shyly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Usagi-chan," she murmured softly.  
  
Usagi just stared. How did she know her name?  
  
Saionji glanced behind him sharply.   
  
"Anthy!," he complained rudely. "Don't talk to her. I don't want you catching her ignorance."  
  
The girl looked down.  
  
"Yes Saionji-sama." the exotic-looking girl shot Usagi a shy look before hurrying after the man.   
  
Usagi stared after her.   
  
This school....it was so weird. It reeked of mystery. If Luna were here, she'd swear she was getting weird vibes from this place. As it was, Usagi was getting the feeling she was being watched.   
  
She shook her head and hurryed after 'Saionji-sama.'  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
As it was, Renaissance Lit., turned out to be a major bore for her. Saionji had been right.   
  
This definitely wasn't the class for her. She knew absolutely nothing of any of the authors they discussed. This school was definitely FAR ahead of her last one. Usagi found herself sitting near The Girl and Saionji, much to Saionji's irritation.   
  
He shot her a look of intense dislike, and then ignored her completely. Anthy however, gave her a shy smile.   
  
Usagi couldn't understand why he didn't like her.   
  
She soon found herself falling asleep. She noticed drowsily that Anthy wasn't paying attention either.   
That was a relief. Now she didn't feel so bad about sleeping. At least she wasn't the only one who was bored.   
  
She awoke with a start.   
  
The teacher was glaring at her, ruler in hand, and she heard various snickers around the class.   
  
Saionji looked disgusted.   
  
She blushed.   
  
For some reason, she didn't want him to think of her as just some stupid little kid.  
  
Uh oh. Had she been snoring?   
  
There was a spot of drewl on her chin.  
  
She turned red.   
  
Already she could hear the whispers of the class.  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly.   
  
Of course, she could tell already that Renaissance Lit. wasn't going to be her favorite class.   
  
After the sleeping episode, the class had been given a test, which she knew already that she had flunked. But that was ok. It was one of those, 'See what you know' kind of tests. No one would have to see her low score.   
  
She met Utena again just before Lunch.   
  
The girl was standing behind a crowd of students gathered at a bulletin board. Utena was straining to see whatever it was they were so engrossed in.  
  
"Hey!! Utena!," Usagi squealed.   
  
She ran up to the girl happily.  
  
Utena grinned.   
  
"Usa. So how was your first day?" Before she could answer, the crowd erupted in fit of snickers. Usagi glanced up.  
  
"Geez. This girl must be really stupid," one of the boys remarked.  
  
"Listen to this one, 'In what country was the Renaissance first founded in'"   
  
Usagi felt dread build up in her chest.  
  
The boy went on.   
  
"She put China!" The crowd again began to laugh.  
  
"No wonder she got a score of 10 on this! She's dumber than dirt!!"   
  
More laughter.  
  
Utena spoke up angrily.   
  
"Hey! What gives you the right to make fun of people's scores?!"   
  
She shoved her way to the front of the crowd, snatching the tacked paper from the board.   
  
"Which one of you clowns put this up here, anyway?" She glared.  
  
One of the boys spoke up.   
  
"It wasn't us. When we got here, it was up. Believe me! We wouldn't touch the thing! Anyone THAT stupid isn't worth being around." He laughed.   
  
Utena glared again and balled up the paper, looking beyond the crowd to Usagi. She'd gone strangely pale, and wore a blank expression. Suddenly she burst into tears and ran down the hall.   
  
Utena ran after her.  
  
She found the girl crouched in the rose garden, sobbing.   
  
For a moment she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Usagi-chan......this was your test, wasn't it?" she asked softly.  
  
The girl only whimpered in reply.  
  
She looked up sadly.   
  
"Saionji....why did he do it?," Usagi sobbed.  
  
Utena stiffened.   
  
Saionji? That was the same guy she'd seen slapping that girl this morning.   
  
Well!   
  
She wasn't going to let him get away with this. She didn't know Usagi that well, but the girl seemed nice, full of sunshine and happiness. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment!  
  
"He won't get away with this!," Utena promised. But Usagi wasn't listening. She stood up and turned to the pink haired Utena.   
  
"You have to take me to Saionji!"   
  
Utena looked shocked.   
  
"Why? Hasn't he done enough?" Besides. She wanted to have a little talk with him herself.  
  
"Please!!,"   
  
She had to know what she'd done to him. What ever it was must have offended him pretty badly for him to do something like this to her.   
  
And she knew it was him. She just knew.  
  
Utena sighed.   
  
"Ok, but I'm going with you!"   
  
And the two made their way to the handsome captin of the Kendo club.  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Saionji smiled.  
  
"I don't know." he replied nonchalantly, his back to the two.   
  
"Why would 'I' waste my time with that incredibly stupid, oh, I mean, incredibly 'Brilliant' paper?" he laughed.   
  
He was dressed in his kendo attire, his wavy green hair tied up in a neat ponytail, revealing the delicate bone struture of his face.   
  
Utena glared. He was avoiding the question.  
  
Usagi stepped forward.   
  
"Saionji-san, did I offend you in some way?," she asked worriedly. "If so, I'm sorry. I'm not out to make enemies here." She'd had enough fighting.  
  
Utena gasped.   
  
"USAGI! Don't apologize to him! You didn't do anything!"   
  
Up till then, Saionji had ignored the tearful young blonde. But now he turned sharply, ponytail whipping furiously across his face.   
  
"You're not supposed to be here!," he hissed between his teeth.   
  
"You'll ruin everything!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
What was he talking about?  
  
Utena interrupted suddenly.   
  
"Saionji. You're the kendo team captain aren't you?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer continued.   
  
"Well, I want a duel with you....today, after school!"   
  
Picking up one of the nearby kendo sticks, she pointed it defiantly at him.  
  
Usagi gasped and Saionji turned to face the girl, mouth open slightly.   
  
He frowned.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" he asked, seeming amused.   
  
"Oh. I get it. You must be that new challenger. Very well. I'll meet you after classes in the arena forests."   
  
And he turned dismissivly going back to his kendo techniques.  
  
Usagi was horrified.  
  
"Utena!! You can't!!," the girl cried out.   
  
What was she thinking? Was she doing it for her? It was all her fault!! She'd gotten Utena in this mess. She hadn't wanted any trouble....she'd just wanted to fit in...to have a normal life. The one chance she had at one, and now it seemed she was causeing controvery already!   
  
Out of habit, she clutched at the pink brooch on her uniform that held the crystal she always wore.   
  
She was coming too. No way was the former Champion of Justice being left behind.   
  
'Oh man...' she thought. What would Luna say now, knowing that Usagi was WILLINGLY going to fight?   
  
She sighed.   
  
And the two left, heading for math class...both with different thougts racing through their heads.  
  
  
Review!!!  



End file.
